A Mother's Love
by Cheerfully Cynical
Summary: The dream catchers didn't just give them their memories back, it gave them a look at Emma's life before Storybrooke... and helps them understand Emma's choices. 5x10
1. Chapter 1

What Snow didn't expect was the distrust she felt for her daughter. As she looked at her; the black leather and the bright white hair, she saw a woman she barely recognized. The savior, her daughter, was gone. She was replaced with something dark and unfamiliar.

But staring at her now, her eyes wide, tears visible in them, she didn't know what to think. Emma had never been one to reveal her emotions, so how did darkness change that?

"Or," She thought, "What happened in Camelot to make her this way?"

"Can we trust her?"

Snow watched, enraptured, as her daughter shook her head, as if Regina's words hurt her. "You can." Emma answer, her voice… Different; strong, yet weak.

Following David's lead, Snow brought the dream catcher closer to her, waiting for her memories to reappear.

In a second, she was assaulted with emotions.

* * *

Emma, her hand clutched around someone's heart. Looking so lost and hurt that Snow's heart physically ached. This wasn't her Emma. It couldn't be.

Hook, talking to her, convincing them that Emma could do this; that she could win over the darkness.

* * *

Days later, Emma is wearing a beautiful white cloak, as if to hide her true self. She's changed; her movements, her constant tired eyes, her twitching. Snow was witnessing Emma true fear come alive.

* * *

Emma hovered over Robin, Regina's true love. Snow knew Emma would always put herself before others, but never could she imagine that those actions would have such dire repercussions. She watched with pain in her heart as Emma faught her own invisible demons. This time, she had won.

* * *

From a distance, Snow can see her and Hook – Killian – talking to one another. Killian grabs Emma's hand, smiling at her. Like a reflection of her younger self, Emma smiles, her whole face illumining her love for this man. They were meant for each other, and that scared her even more.

* * *

She watched, proud of her daughter, as Emma smiled shyly at Killian. Without further ado, Emma put both the dagger and the blade up to the flame.

Snow watched, heart in throat, as Killian clutched at his neck, blood visible through his fingers.

"I can save him."

No, Snow repeated over and over again in her head. Emma couldn't become dark, not after everything her and Charming went through to stop that very thing. Her daughter – the savior – could not be the Dark One.

How could she judge when she knew that she would do the exact same thing for Charming?

"I won't let anyone stop me."

Snow watched, tears in her eyes, and both Emma and Killian vanished in black smoke. She was too late; she couldn't save her daughter.

She was a failure.

* * *

Snow stared at her; the dark leather, the white hair, the unsure, unconfident, stride Emma had as she walked back to her.

Emma had sacrificed herself to save her true love… And now she paid the steepest of prices for it.

Who was she to judge?

* * *

Something else, a lurking memory, made its way to Snow's mind. From an outsiders view, she witnessed Emma's and Killian's – no, once again it was Captain Hook – interactions with each other. She could feel Emma's guilt at what she had done; could feel it's pain vibrating throughout her entire being. But Hook did not love; did not forgive her.

Emma begged Killian to not pay attention to the demons, but Hook was so haunted by his familiar inner monster that he could not see what he was doing to her.

It killed Emma. Her guilt threatened to destroy her.

* * *

Time went backwards. "Killian, I want this. I want a future with you."

Below her, the flame ignited as Emma and Killian were entangled in a passionate kiss.

Emma never looked happier. Emma never was happier.

* * *

"I am not nothing! I was never nothing" a triumphant Emma roars back at her taunter. "The power you have, I don't need!"

* * *

Killian, pink flowers, a fiery kiss… and a chance at light. Hope.

* * *

It was a cold, lonely jail cell and a positive pregnancy test. Tears rushed down her face. Emma couldn't have this child. She didn't have the love to do so.

* * *

"Her you go, Emma. It's a boy." The smiling doctor was holding a baby. He held out his arms to give him to her, but Emma shut her eyes, not staring at him; refusing to.

"What?" But the doctor nurse pulled her aside and told her the news. Emma didn't want him.

"You could always change your mind."

"I can't." She whispered.

"I can't, I can't." Emma repeated. She opened her eyes, staring at the cuff restraining her to the bed. "I can't be a mother." With that, she broke down into tears, her cries echoing through the prison hospital.

* * *

Neal, a yellow bug, naive, young happiness. She loved him. She could live her life with him.

A moment later, handcuffs, a broken heart… tears unable to be shed. She was alone; an orphan. She would never be loved… and no one loved her.

* * *

Emma. She was twelve years old. She had just cleaned the entire kitchen.

Suddenly, a noise sounded behind Emma. Turning around, she spotted three younger girls covered in mud.

Emma smiled at them, asking them questions about school, loving them. Soon they left, leaving the muddy footprints in their wake.

There was a loud bang; the door had slammed open. This time, Emma bolted up from her spot on the floor, her face turning white.

A woman, around fifty years old, came into the kitchen. Her face twisted in anger at the site of the mud.

She rushed at Emma, grabbing her harshly by the arm, so much so that Emma cried out.

The world spun into a world of pain and fear. Emma was left lying on the floor, bruises covering her stomach. She was an orphan. No one loved her. No one would ever love her.

* * *

Hook. He was always there; the only man that didn't abandon her. He was a survivor. But you know what? Emma wasn't. Emma needed him.

Emma couldn't stand to see him take down every wall she ever had… and destroy herself bit by bit.

"You're so afraid of losing the people that you love, that you pushed them away." He paused, inches away from her. "That's why you'll always be an orphan."

* * *

Snow was forced back to the present. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She could still feel Emma's pain. No one should feel that, especially her daughter.

She looked up, and instantly knew that everyone else had seen what she seen.

Snow expected Emma to run; she expected her to go hide as she had always done when her feelings came into play.

But one thing was different; this time Emma had nowhere to run. Wherever she could go, Hook could find her.

So, instead, she witnessed every wall that Emma ever created crumble. She watched as Emma moved slowly away from them, as if to block at their existence.

"I need to find Killian." She murmured, back still to them. "I know what he's planning now."

"Emma." Snow whispered.

Emma spun around, fury in her eyes. "What? Are you going to tell me no? Let me guess, because of my mistake, I'm not to be trusted?"

Silence. No one dared interrupt her.

"All of you would have done the same." She said darkly. "Every single person in this room would have saved their loved ones, and has, countless times."

"I know." Snow whispered, moving closer to her. "I understand."

"Do you?" Emma replied back. "Do you know what it's like, hearing each of your fears projected back at you every moment of the day? Do you hear them?" She looked left, viewing someone they could not see. She forced herself to look away from him, and turned back towards Snow.

"I will do everything in my power to save him."

"I understand." Snow repeated. "I trust you, Emma. You don't have to hid from us; from the people who love you."

Emma flinched back, as if struck. Snow knew exactly what she was expecting. Emma was expected to be forced to not help once again. To be judge by her actions.

Without having to say another word, Henry did what everyone else wasn't able to do; give Emma a hug.

Shocked was the first thing that filter across Emma eyes. A breath released… and then Emma did what any mother would do.

She knelt down and gave him a hug back.

"I love you." Henry said.

Emma closed her eyes, a tear escaping her. "I love you too, Henry."

With that, Snow knew that Emma could beat the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy mother this made me cry. I was just inspired by the dreamcatcher scene. I thought that everyone would have a greater reaction to their time in Camelot.**

 **This whole thing was pretty much a character study of Emma, Snow, and a little bit of Killian. I really love these characters, and I wanted to show why this show means so much to us:**

 **Because it's about love. It's not about the shipping or (sometimes) a bad plot line, it's about healthy love. This show's first biggest moment was when Emma saved Henry from Regina's poison apple; a mother's love for her children. I think the fandom is really losing sight of the true value of this show. I hope we all remember that.**

 **But away, please review! Maybe I'll have time for a part two from someone's else perspective on it…?**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was not in a good mode. In the past couple of weeks, she witnessed Emma as the Dark One, Robin almost dying due to the Dark One's plans, and having to deal with a pregnant 'evil' sister.

To say that she wanted her memories back was the understatement of the year. To say that she wanted to know what happened with Captain Dark One and Dark Swan was another understatement.

She did care (she had to admit) about Miss Swan, but she was constantly threatening her happy ending. She needed to fix the situation.

Unfortunately, the only way to get her memories back was through the Dark One, and she had no idea what to think of the new Emma Swan. Could she trust a different Dark One?

"Can we trust her?" She asked, looking at the leather cad ex-hero. For some reason beyond her, it appeared that she was… nervous? Could Dark Ones get nervous?

"Of course we can!" Henry replied, as if personally offended by it.

She nodded. If Henry could, she could too.

Instantly, she was pulled into the dream catcher's magic… and shoved into Swan's mind.

* * *

When she spotted her, Regina didn't expect to see the 'savior' holding someone's heart in her hand. She looked almost deranged and very nearly like a witch.

"But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you."

Regina knew that struggle – that mental war - well; dark magic over one's will. She knew that if anyone could get past its dark hold, it was Emma Swan.

"Someone needs to watch me."

Emma turned to her, the dagger outstretched in her hand.

"Are you serious?"

Regina realized then that Emma Swan really wasn't the one to give up… And it was nice to be included in that.

* * *

She was holding the dagger, watching with some satisfaction as Emma was forced to listen to her commands. She wasn't completely 'good', and it felt good to give Emma a bit of her own medicine.

However, deep down, she realized that Emma was suffering because of _her._ She didn't deserve this fate.

"Oh, I can get used to this." Regina smiled, holding the dagger and enjoying the feel of it in her hands.

For once, Swan had to listen to her.

…But then, why didn't that feel right?

"Thank you, Regina." Emma smiled at her, looking more tired than she had ever seen her. "I mean it."

Regina nodded, not knowing what else to do. How could she continue hating her?

* * *

Regina was many things, but she was most certainly not the 'giving up' type. She would do anything to get what she wanted.

What she wanted right now, however, was for the Dark One to save her true love.

She watched with her heart beating in her chest when Emma talked to… something in the empty chair. With only hearing one side of the conversation (and with her own heartbeat in her ears) she could only determine that whatever Emma was doing, _she was winning._

At the moment later, however, she really didn't care. Robin had to be saved.

* * *

They were sitting across from each other, a dream catcher in Emma's hand. Before her eyes, Regina saw Daniel die, her mother plain in sight. A tear slipped down her face.

Looking up, she saw that Emma had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Regina, heaven forbid, was okay with her knowing about Daniel.

Tricked once again by her sister. Captured.

This was ridiculous, she was the Evil Queen. This was never supposed to happen.

When Emma appear, her eyes hard as ice, she was both relieved and worried. With the deranged king controlling the most powerful sorcerer, what was she able to do.

But, she couldn't stop the smirk when she saw her sister being tied up by Emma's trick. Even she could be impressed by her cunning.

* * *

"Because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."

Well, neither was she, but Emma Swan was the one to make her realize that her happy ending relied on banishing the darkness from herself.

She couldn't let Emma crumble to her own mistake.

"No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do… You can't lie to me." Regina grabbed the dagger, knowing just the exact thing that would push Emma to let go of the darkness.

"Tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?"

Emma gave an excuse. It wasn't good enough. Regina knew she could do this.

"That's enough!"

* * *

Regina was not ashamed to admit it; she was proud of Emma. She knew that she could defeat the darkness.

Just when she thought it was all over, it wasn't.

Emma's love crashed to the floor.

"Emma, Merlin said it, there's nothing you can do."

"If you were to save Daniel – or Robin." Emma breathed, looking close to panic. "Look how far you were willing to go – how far you were willing to push me!" She cried.

And Emma was right; Regina would have done the same.

She watched her vanish with a heavy heart. She had failed her.

* * *

Memories that were not her own appeared in Regina's eye.

Emma, refusing to hold a baby boy.

Neal, not returning to her, leaving her alone in a jail cell.

Emma, abandoned and hurt due to her caretaker.

Longing for parents, never receiving any love.

Resorting to drastic measures to _survive._

* * *

Regina returned suddenly to the present. A wave of emotions hit her, not knowing at all what to do with them.

Emma had experienced all of that and not once had she seen the woman breakdown.

Now, looking at her, her back towards them, she knew that she was at the last straw.

Looking around, she saw Emma's mother nearly in tears. She had obviously seen what Regina had witnessed, and she was not surprised that she also had tears in her eyes.

"I need to find Killian." Emma said, clearly avoiding anyone's stares. "I know what he's planning now."

She watched Snow and Emma's exchange with a heavy heart, knowing that Emma was right; they would have done the same.

How dare they judge her so harshly. How dare Regina judge her after begging her to save Robin.

She reached for Henry when he began to move towards her, afraid how Emma would react.

The last thing she expected, however, was the loving display that happened.

Regina had failed Emma, but she wasn't going to let Emma feel that pain anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys this LITERALLY killed me. I'm so used to writing characters that I LOVE and RELATE to… Regina is** ** _not_** **a person I really understand. It was** ** _very_** **hard writing her, especially since her relationship with Emma is very hard to understand in the first place. (*Cough* Which is why this is so short. *Cough*) Who said that?**

 **Second, I apologize if some scenes with Regina and Emma didn't make it in here. Often times it is hard to remember each scene when I do not have access to the full episodes.**

 **However, I hope you like it and I really did like the challenge. I owe** snoopykid **for requesting to see Regina. He/She also suggested me to do Henry next…? Any others?**

 **Thanks for the read!**

 **Feed the muse, I would love a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry, for days, believed that Emma – his mother – was past saving. He had accepted that fact in his head, let the idea of the Dark One being his mother take hold, and finally (attempted) to be angry at her.

But yet, each time he thought about Violet and how he felt, he knew that Emma had a _reason_ to do what she did. Even as the Dark One, it made no sense of her to do something like that to him.

However, he didn't _care._ He had felt a real connection with Violet, and couldn't let his anger over Emma go.

So, when he saw her again, he couldn't help but let that anger take hold. She did this to him; she changed for the _worst._ How _could_ he trust her again?

He saw the look of despair on her face, but he was used to his mothers being regretful of their actions. He didn't have it in him to let what she did go yet.

However, the second time he saw her, looking different but _hopeful…_ He ended up trusting her. She was coming to him for help. There was no magic involved, only her and him on an adventure.

When they returned with the dream catchers, he had to admit that he was hurt that his mother accused Emma of being untrustworthy. She had proved herself – how couldn't they see that?

Henry heard Emma take a shaky breath… and then he was submerged into his memories.

XxXxXxXxX

The shock of seeing his mom again was enough to send her spirits soaring.

His spirits plummeted when he saw her holding someone's heart. What had dark magic done to her?

He wasn't one to give up hope so easily. He watched, proud, as Emma didn't give up and followed her heart. If anyone could defeat that darkness, it was his mother.

XxXxXxXxX

The girl across the room kept staring it. He couldn't help it, he was staring too.

He was nervous; no one had everyone thought he was _cute._ And here, in Camelot, he was a nobody. He wasn't a knight, or a warrior, or even someone of importance. At most, he was an author. What would he tell her?

Well, it was time to take his own advice.

Without another thought, he grabbed two glasses and walked up to her.

Her smile made it worth it

xXxXxXxXxX

He never felt anything more _painful._ Violet didn't like him. He _was_ a nobody. He wasn't good enough.

He thought he could contain his tears, but as soon as he saw his mothers, he couldn't help it. He felt empty as both of them pulled them into a hug. He knew they cared about him, but it just didn't feel like enough.

However, he did feel pretty important when it was his tears that got Merlin out of the tear. At least he was good for something.

xXxXxXxXxX

Okay, maybe showing Emma that Hook wanted to share a house together was betraying Hook's trust just a little bit.

But it was worth it to see Emma's face light up; to give her a little hope.

xXxXxXxXxX

Henry felt his eyes filled with tears when he saw Hook fall. It wasn't fair. His mom was finally going to get her happy ending, and he was going to have another person to look up. He couldn't die.

So when Emma suggested making him a Dark One and _saving_ him. He felt his heart soar. If anyone could help defeat the darkness out of Killian, it was Emma. They would be able to do it together.

xXxXxXxXxX

Something was happening. He could feel himself shifting, looking through… _Emma's_ eyes?

She was young, about the same age he was. However, she looked miserable. She was wrapped up in a blanket, her nose running and constantly coughing.

He could hear other children laughing downstairs, obviously happy as can be.

Suddenly, the door to Emma's room opened, and she was forced into the light. A man, tall with dark brown eyes, walked in looking far from happy.

"What did I tell you an hour ago?" He screamed, rushing over to her and pushing off of the bed. "I need the kitchen clean for our party tonight!"

"But I'm-"

"I don't care!" He pushed her towards the door. Emma stumbled through it, looking dazed. "I need it done, now!"

Emma rushed off, silent tears running down her face. Henry heard her softly singing…

"Happy birthday dear Emma…"

xXxXxXxXxX

Henry recognized his real father instantly. He looked different; happy.

His mother wore very red lipstick with glasses. She had a huge smile on her face, and rushed to kiss Neal.

He was happy for them. Emma deserved it.

xXxXxXxXxX

Henry could feel the handcuffs on his wrists. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

If someone could rip out his heart right there and then, he wouldn't shout one complaint. It was like he was on fire; yet, he was cold and empty inside. He trusted him; he loved him. How could he leave him? How could he do this to him?

He couldn't breathe. Tears sprang to his eyes.

How could Neal betray Emma like that?

xXxXxXxXxX

He watched, almost in a daze, as Emma refused to take him in her arms. She was crying, looking as lost as he felt.

He understood, he really did… He just didn't know how to feel about it.

It didn't matter, he forgave her. He couldn't change the past… and his life is pretty great.

xXxXxXxXxX

When he returned to present, he knew that Emma was going to get past this. If she could get past everything else without them, she could do this with them.

With Grandma and Emma 'fighting,' he knew he had to do something to prove that he really did trust her.

He was still in shock. His mom suffered a lot, and he really understood why she lied about his real father. She didn't deserve any of this. She was a hero.

Without thinking about it, he ran into her arms. At first, he could feel her hesitation, but soon she melted into his hug.

He would always be there for her and do the most important thing:

Believe in her.

 **A/N: Writing this, I realized that Henry** _ **really**_ **didn't have a lot of scenes this season. Sure, he was an important part in them, but he didn't have a lot of moments. I honestly did want to make this longer, I just didn't know how.**

 **However, I really liked writing his reaction to Emma's past. It was heartbreaking in a sense, but I'm glad he knows. Maybe it would help him come to terms with everything in his life.**

 **If any of you are Neal fans, I apologize. I know I made him pretty much a villain in this. However, in my mind, he is pretty much a huge a-hole. I don't care behind his reasoning; I really don't respect anyone that leaves someone like that. If any of you want to have a debate with me about it, feel free. I love a good debate haha.**

 **Alright, so I guess next is Charming…? I'm liking the sound of that. Any others? I have a good idea of an ending that involved Killian, so if you want anyone else before Charming, let me know : )**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
